


He Just Needs Love

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco joins the Weasleys for dinner, and Arthur contemplates this new addition to his daughter's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Just Needs Love

**Author's Note:**

> Although my Dad will never read it, this was written for Father's Day.

Arthur Weasley sat at the dining table watching his daughter's boyfriend pick at a perfectly good meal. His eyes narrowed, and his stomach churned as it did every time he thought of his precious Ginny with Draco Malfoy.

He'd argued with her. "That man's been nothing but horrible to this family." "His father tried to kill you." "What about Harry?" She just smiled sweetly and patted his cheek.

"Oh Daddy. Draco's just misunderstood. You can't blame him for what his father did. And Harry was a teenage crush."

So he'd gritted his teeth and gone to his wife.

"I won't have him in my house!"

"Of course you will dear."

"Are you forgetting he was going to kill Dumbledore?"

"But he didn't. Because he's a _good_ boy."

"He's not a _good boy_. He's a rude, sneering, stuck-up ferret!"

"He just needs some love." She gestured out the window and he turned to see Draco and Ginny kissing deeply before continuing to walk towards the front door. "And _that_ is love."

"Molly. _That_ gives love a bad name." A knock came from the door. "And what about poor Harry?"

"Dear, you know Harry is far happier with Ron than he'd ever be with Ginny."

At least his sons agreed with him. The whole family had turned up for dinner with Malfoy. Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Bill and Charlie glared insistently at the blond as he ate. Ginny, Molly and Fleur were left trying to brightly keep a conversation going.

Arthur let the conversation flow around him. All he noticed were Draco's monosyllabic answers and the regular dark glances towards Harry and Ron. It was a rather uncomfortable dinner, and Arthur kept waiting for things to explode. Finally, as Draco ran a finger between his collar and neck, things came to a head.

"Tie too tight Malfoy?" In his suit Draco was overdressed for dinner with the Weasleys. "Don't loosen it. We're hoping you'll choke."

"Fred!" Molly was outraged.

"Yeah, Fred. Be nice. He has to wear long sleeves to cover the black mark on his wrist."

"Harry!" Ginny stood, looking ready to hit her ex-boyfriend.

"Oh, don't defend him Ginny. What are you doing dating a stupid git like him anyway? How stupid are you?"

"Look Weasley." Draco stood as well. "If you have a problem with me, take it up with me. Don't attack Ginny. She doesn't deserve it." Arthur watched Draco pull Ginny to his side, arm tight around her waist.

"That's enough!" Molly took control. "Ron, Harry, Fred. Apologise."

"But Mum –"

"Now."

"Sorry Ginny," mumbled three voices.

"And?"

Reluctantly the three of them apologised to Draco as well.

"Now everybody sit down and finish your dinner."

Dinner was finished in uncomfortable silence. Arthur continued watching Draco. He saw the boy press a brief kiss to Ginny's fingers as they sat down; squeeze her knee to offer his support. He saw that the glances he gave to her were longer than the ones he sent Ron and Harry's way, and were surprisingly tender.

As they sat sipping cocoa in the family room he watched Ginny rest her head against Malfoy's shoulder, and saw Draco press a gentle kiss to her hair. And he started remembering.

He remembered sitting at the Prewett's table, too nervous to eat in case he was sick, or worse, spilt something on himself. He remembered Clive Prewett glaring at him as he sat next to the man's daughter and smiled shyly at her. He remembered Gideon and Fabian glaring at him all through dinner, and taking him aside afterwards with the threat of a beating if he hurt their little sister. He remembered sticking to one-word answers so that he didn't sound stupid.

Arthur looked again at his little princess, with the evil overlord she was dating. The evil overlord got her cake for her, steadied her cocoa when she leant forward to speak to her mother, offered his marshmallow when she ate hers too quickly. And his princess looked at Draco Malfoy with the open adoration that he saw on Molly's face when they started dating, that he still saw when she thought he wasn't looking. He sighed. Maybe Malfoy wasn't so bad after all.

They stood at the door to say goodbye.

"Thank you for inviting me. Dinner was delicious Mrs Weasley, though I think I was too nervous to truly enjoy it."

"You're very welcome Draco. You'll have to come again."

Arthur held his hand out. "Why not come next week? We'll just have you and Ginny over. You can relax a bit more."

Draco shook the proffered hand. "Thank you Mr Weasley." He sounded very surprised.

Ginny flung herself into his arms. Arthur had to step back to keep his balance.

"Thank you, Daddy."

He pulled Molly close to his side as they waved good-bye.

"What changed your mind?"

"Let's just say, I know how he's feeling."


End file.
